


A Difficult Conversation,

by Groovy82



Series: Day-Dream [2]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M, Slash. Pre-romance. Comeing out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes out to Sam and Fi, and tells them he has a crush on Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't think I was going to, but I thought I'd continue this story. This story is mostly Jesse/Michael, with elements of Sam/Fi.

Michael was doing sit-ups in his loft when Fi walked in. he continued as she sat on a bar stool waiting for him to finish. He knew he was done after one-fifty and needed to stop, but he needed to bide time so he could talk to her. It had been a few weeks since that talk with Jesse in the garage, and he was ready to come out. Michael had talked to Jesse already-not telling him about liking him, but telling him he was gay. Jesse had confessed that he was also gay, and for weeks they talked about what it was like to hide. He stopped when he felt Fi run her hands over his chest, and kiss his lips.

“Michael, why don’t you stop for a while?” She was being seductive and flirty.

Sadly Michael didn’t feel that urge over take him, the urge to take her in his arms and make love to her. He knew he still loved her and cared deeply for her, but she wasn’t what he wanted. He tried making himself feel what he once felt for her, but there was nothing there.

“Fi, we need to talk.” He said sitting up while lightly pushing her back. He stood and headed over to the kitchen, after taking a bottle of water from the fridge he sat at a bar stool.

Fiona sat along side him, and asked. “What is it?”

He turned to face her and saw concern in her eyes, a loving smile on her lips. It broke his heart knowing what he was about to say could change everything, making things either good or bad for ever. He smiled at her but it was a weak smile. She placed her hand on his, squeezing it lightly.

This was getting harder every minute, so he needed to just come out and say it. “Fi, What I’m going to tell you, is something that I had to really think about. For the first time in my life I’m worried about loosing you, my mom, and Sam, because of what I’m about to tell you.”

‘Michael, whatever it is I‘m there for you. I‘m sure Sam will be too, the three of us have too much of a history, to let anything destroy that bond.” Fi said placing both her hands on his arm, and turning her full attention to him.

Just then the loft door opened and Sam walked in. Great, Michael thought, Sam’s here. Then Michael realized this was a good thing, he could tell both of them. He’d talk to his mom alone, besides telling her it was Jesse he liked, would bring up the burn notice thingy again.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Sam asked opening a beer, and standing on the other side of the counter. “I could drink this outside.”

“No Sam, stay I need to talk to you too.” Michael said.

Sam saw the worried expression on his friend’s face and asked. “What is it, Mikey?”

He waited a while longer before speaking. When he did his voice was low and serious. “I’m gay.”

Those two words seemed to eco threw the loft, along with the rhythm of the music coming from the club below. Sam and Fi were silent for a while letting the news sink in. Fi took her hands off Michael’s arm and reached for Sam’s beer, for no reason really, just so she had something to do. While Fi drank some of the beer, Sam spoke up.

“That’s cool, Mikey, I have no problem with it.” Sam meant what he said. He smiled at his friend, and took his beer back from Fi.

“Yeah that’s cool.” Fi said but wasn’t being as truthful as Sam.

“Fi, are you ok?” Michael asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just a lot to take in at one time.” She stood from the stool and started pacing. “Part of me is wondering if you were gay when we dated back in Dublin, and if you really ever loved me.”

“Fi..”

“No let me finish.” She cut him off. “Another part of me is ok with it, and wants you to be happy, but right now that part is smaller then the first one.”

“Fiona, I still care deeply for you, and love you as a friend.” Michael caught her before she made it to the door. “I’ve always known I had homosexual tendencies, always knew something was there. I’m tired of hiding, Fi, it’s time for me to come out.”

“I’m not angry at you.” Fi said reassuringly. “It’s just going to take some time to get use to.”

He looked back at Sam who was working on his second beer. “Thanks guys, I just hope it’s as easy to tell my mom, she‘ll be upset about not being able to have grandkids.”

“Um, Mike, I just have one question.” Sam said with a smile. “Um…I was just wondering…”.

Suddenly Michael knew what Sam was thinking. “You think because I’m gay I now have a crush on you?” He shouted in mock-anger.

“Mikey, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m just teasing you.” He said while laughing. “Besides I value our friendship too much to complicate it with romance.”

“Ok.” Sam said.

“Hey while we’re on the subject.” Fi said. “Is there anyone one you like?”

Michael thought for a minute. Should he tell them? How would they react to the news of him crushing on the man he burned? They accepted him when he told them he was gay. But would they be supportive of him after they found out? Well there was only one way to find out, he needed to tell them.

“Yes there is.”

“Who is it?” Sam and Fi asked in unison.

When Mike didn’t answer right away, Fi asked. “Is it Barry?”

Before Michael could respond, Sam said. “No Fi, it’s got to be Jason Bly.”

“Bly! Are you kidding me.” Fi laughed. “I think Barry’s a better choice, he’s in Miami and I think he already likes Michael.”

Michael was becoming amused and listened for a while, but he knew he needed to tell them. “Guys it’s neither of them.”

‘Sorry Michael, who is it?” Fi asked.

“It’s Jesse.”

“Jesse, as in the spy you burned?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Michael answered.

“As in the man whose going to kill the man who burned him?”

“Yes!” He shouted causing Sam and Fi to jump a little. “I know all of that, and I know starting a romantic relationship with him is a bad idea.”

“As long as you know it’s a bad idea.” Fi said. “I know some guys I can set you up with. How about Seymour?”

“He’s gay?” Sam and Mike asked.

“I don’t know for sure, but I can find out.”

“Fi, that won’t be necessary.” Michael said walking to the fridge for a yogurt. “Though I kind of think he‘s gay, I‘m not telling him right now.”

“He is?” Sam and Fi said.

“If I did tell him and hooked up with him, I could handle him finding out I burned him.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“I’ll just tell him it was Vaughn, and suggest going after him.”

“Well as long as you know what you’re doing.”

“Fi, I don’t know what to do. Hey you almost killed me when we met.”

Fi didn‘t answer just walked to the door, and said. “Sam, I’ll take you to dinner at the Carlito tonight.”

Sam wasn’t buying her sudden niceness, and stayed put. “What’s the catch?”

“Can’t a girl take her best friend out ot dinner, without wanting anything?” When Fi saw that Sam wasn’t making any moves she said. “Ok fine. I need your help stealing a shipment of MP90’s, rocket launchers, Mack-10’s, and AK-47’s.”

“Fi, what are you plotting world war three?” Michael asked.

“No. I have buyers for them, and need to get them by tomorrow.” She smiled sweetly at Sam. “Would you also give me back-up when I sell them, we’ll be traveling out to Orlando.”

“No, ask Michael.” Sam demanded still not moving.

“Michael needs to stay hear and talk to his mom, about what he just talked to us about.”

‘Sam, she won’t stop until you say yes.” Michael said.

Sam let out a sigh of exasperation as he stood, and headed for the door. “Happiest place of earth.” Before closing the door he said. “Mikey, if you don’t hear from us by the weekend, come looking for us.”

“I’ll do that.” He said as the door closed.

A few minuets later Michael’s cell phone beeped, indicating he got a text. He picked up the phone and read, it was from Jesse.

Just saw them leave, is it clear?

Michael replied. Yes it is, unless u found some 1 else in the nightclub below my loft?

Jesse replied. Never baby u r the only 1.

As he put his phone on the counter the front door opened, and Jesse walked in.

“Did you tell them, how did they react?”

“I just told them I was gay, but didn’t tell them we were dating.” He brushed his fingers over Jesse’s left cheek. “I still have to talk to my mom.”

“I know.” Jesse said. “Then we can tell them we’re dating.”

‘Yes.” Michael took the younger man into his arms and kissed him.


	2. a talk with mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes out to his mom, after she finds him with jesse.

There were many things Michael Westen knew he was doing wrong. He knew lying to Sam and Fiona would complicate things when they found out he and Jesse were dating, when he told them otherwise. They knew he was gay and had a crush on Jesse, he told them Jesse had no clue. Why had he lied to the two most important people in his life? They accepted who he was-but freaked out when hearing of his infatuation with the guy whose life he ruined.

Though Michael and Jesse had been confiding in each other for almost a month, they’d been dating only a week. So yesterday when he came out to his friends. His relationship with Jesse was in the beginning stages. It wasn’t serious yet but it could be-Michael wanted to take things slow, incase the whole burn notice popped up. He sometimes felt like he was leading Jesse on, but maybe it was just a feeling of guilt. Guilt of causing his burn notice, and knowing it while sleeping with him? Maybe-or knowing he was going to get killed when Jesse found out, he didn’t knew.

Michael didn’t want to think about any of it, not now anyway. That was why he was glad when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He was standing in the archway of the door leading out of Jesse’s garage apartment, looking into the back yard. He smiled when he felt soft lips on his bare back planting small kisses along the langh of his spine, stopping at the small of his back, then back up. He felt his lover’s hands run up his chest, and he moaned as he held on to the door jam. His hands stopped at his nipples and gave them a heard squeezes, causing the older man to turn and glare at his boyfriend.

The glare only lasted for a second when Michael sat Jesse smiling up at him. “Hey there.” He said smiling back as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lover’s lips.

“I’m so glad we came hear last night instead of staying at your loft.”

“What’s wrong with my loft?” Michael asked defensively as he followed Jesse back to the bed.

“Nothing.” He said sitting on the bed, and pulling Mike down next to him. “It’s just that your mother’s out of town for the week-so we have the place to ourselves, and it’s cooler hear.”

‘You’re right about it being cooler hear, so lets heat things up.” He moved in for a kiss and Jesse back up onto the bed. Michael followed suit until both men were laying on the bed-with Michael on top, with every inch of their bodies touching. They lay in silence gazing longingly into each other’s eyes as if they’d been apart for ever, rather then only minutes. Michael slipped his arms around Jesse slightly pressing him closer to him. Jesse had one hand placed on Mike’s back while his other was on the back of his head, with fingers tangled in his hair.

“Things have been heating up since our first night together.” He said before bringing Michael’s face closer to his, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. With in seconds their kissing and movements became hot and heavy, and they soon forgot everything around them, like they were the only two people in the world.

Their blissful love making was soon interrupted by the sound of the inner garage door opening. Then the sound of a woman screaming “What the hell’s going on in here?”

“Mom!” Michael shouted-but she’d already ran back into the house, he got up and got dressed.

‘Mike, what are you doing?” Jesse asked. “Just let her cool down, then talk to her.”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.” He said. “Head over to my loft, and when I get there we can finish what we started.”

“Can’t I be there when you talk to her?”

“I need to do this alone.”

“Fine.” He snapped as he stood and got dressed.

Michael could see Jesse was hurt by this, he felt bad but needed to talk to his mother alone. “I’m sorry sweetie.” He said soothingly but was ignored. “I own it to her to have this conversation alone with her.”

“It’s fine.” He said. “I’ll be at your loft.” He said before walking out of the house.

Michael finished dressing then walked into the house. He found Madeline in her room-smoking a cigarette, while unpacking a duffel bag. He watched as she moved about the room, angrily opening draws throwing clothes in then slamming them shut. He watched as she threw open her closet door and shoved her duffel bag onto the top shelf-or tried to, so Michael went over to help.

“Here mom, let me help.” He said taking the bag from her and placing it on the shelf. She didn’t say anything just walked out of the room, he closed the door then followed her. He heard her in the kitchen and wondered in. He took a beer from the fridge and sat at the table. “Mom, this isn’t something that just happened. I’ve always known there was a part of me that liked men, but I was afraid to do anything.”

“I don’t care that you’re gay, Michael.” Maddie said coming over to the table and sitting across from her son. “I just can’t believe you’re leading this poor man on. When he finds out you burned him, what are you going to do?”

“The people hwo burned me gave me his ID, and had me go in and steal some files from his computer.” Michael said. “I’ll just tell him that and I don’t really know what’ll do.”

“Michael, you’re giving him a false cense of security.” Maddie said putting her cigarette out of the kitchen table. “You can’t build a relationship on lies.”

“I know that!” Michael shouted.

“Then why are you with him if you know it’s a bad idea?”

“We’ve only been dating a week and it’s not serious yet.” He said. “I know it’s a bad idea to become romantically involved with someone’s whose life I ruined, but I was drawn to him from the first moment I saw him.”

“When was that?” She asked her tone softening, the mood in the kitchen lightening a little.

“I came home one night to find the bad lock on my gate picked, I walked in and saw him standing there, the first thing I did was pulled a gun and pointed it at him.” Michael finished his beer then sat the bottle on the table. “As he got to know each other I started having feelings for him.”

“That’s nice.” Maddie said lighting another cigarette.

“Mom, I know I got myself into a complicated situation, but I can handle it .”

“I hope so because he’s going to kill the man who burned him, so be careful.”

“How did you know?” He asked.

“I over heard Sam and Fiona talking about it the other day.” She admitted. “Have you told them you and Jesse are dating?”

“They know I’m gay, but they just think I have a crush on him.”

“Michael!’ She shouted. “They’re the most important people in you life and you lied to them?”

“They’d react the same way you did, and I’m not ready to deal with it.” He said standing to leave, Maddie followed him into the living room. “I’ll tell them when they come back.”

“Fine, but don’t lie to them again.” She said hugging him. “They’re really great friends, and you need them.”

“You’re right.” He said hugging her back before leaving the house.


End file.
